Mirror mirror in the Dark
by Elsa's Broken Stories
Summary: Change before you have to. For better. Or for worse.
1. The Beginning

**The Possession**

"Can you believe this? We are actually in Mighty Med's basement organizing top secret files and other important items." I exclaimed as Kaz and I entered the door leading to our destination. I looked around my face probably glowing with excitement because I sure felt it!

"Yeah, how fun to clean old pieces of paper we are not supposed to read." Kaz responded, sarcasm covered his voice, as he looked at me and then back to the dusty shelves ahead.

"And if so we'll get cubed and/or our memory erased," I was still full of excitement, my face annoying Kaz, for he turned around and looked at me. He lifted his hand and smacked the back of my head. "Ow!"

"You totally deserved it." He walked to the shelves and read the labels, "Whoa look more action figures of real villains." He smiled and pulled one out of the box, "Awesome Womancondra, she feels all scaly."

I looked at him and then ignored him while he began to make her make out with another figure. "Kaz we are here to work, so stop making them make out." I grabbed a box labeled 'Top Secret' and pulled out a couple of binders in it. "If this was so top secret why did Horace give us this job?" I organized some, "He must really trust us."

"Or he wants us cubed." My best friend replied and put the box back, he came to me and looked at the binders, "Tecton's lair dude, we have to open and read that. I can finally send him fan letters anonymously! Last time I gave one to him face-to-face he backed away." He reached for it.

I pulled it away, "No don't Kaz things up. We'll get cubed and/or memory erased." I put the binders back in the box and walked back to the shelves. "How about I work on the organizing and you just play with the villains?"

"Not work and still get paid, you have my full attention. Deal my friend." He shook my now outstretched hand and left to go do his duty. I smiled and headed to explore the basement finding even more boxes, "Oh my god, there is a lot. Why did I say I'll do Kaz's work?"

I looked back at Kaz and he was missing. "Kaz," I looked around and said his name several more times. "Kaz where are you?" I walked around and I saw him near this one shelf that looked abandoned and rusty. It held only one item: a mirror. The mirror had a white luminescent glow and red gems stuck on it. The mirror was placed in a glass case, a thick probably bulletproof glass case.

Kaz was facing towards it, his back against me, "Kaz?" His fingers moved slowly as if hesitating to grab it. His head was twitching and his legs began to shake rapidly, I snapped out of just looking to running to him. As I was running everything just stopped, I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was right next to him. He looked at me his face full of confusion.

"Oliver I didn't hear you coming?" Kaz gave that goofy grin, "I can explain why I'm here instead of there." He pointed to the other shelves, "Actually I can't." He looked down and then shifted his eyes to the mirror.

"Never mind that Kaz, are you okay? You were twitching just now," I said and poked him for he can give me his full attention. Yet that did not work for all he did was ignore me. Then when I turned him around he smacked the back of my head again. "Hey!"

"Oliver don't you see I'm busy? He's talking right now." My friend said and totally confused me. He then covered his mouth with his hands. "I said nothing." He turned back. I began to worry and decided that it was time to go back upstairs. I grabbed his arm and pulled him along away from it. He struggled in my grasp; he would've gotten away if he didn't give up. "Let go dude," he pushed me rather harshly and I fell to the floor. I totally did not whine completely and looked at him.

"Dude I'm so sorry," He threw his arm out and used his hand to grab mine. I grabbed it and he brought me up. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Kaz but I think we should go back upstairs before anything else happens." I said rubbing my butt; he looked so astonished when he picked me up after what he did. He nodded and I turned to head out of the dark and cold space that contained this abandoned shelf.

* * *

><p>I followed Oliver out of the basement, but before I could I had to get the mirror. When he disappeared from sight I ran back to the shelf and looked at the layered glass. I knocked on it and felt how hard it actually was to break. "I stand no chance to open this." Suddenly I heard these to quit whispers; I looked around and noticed that Oliver wasn't there. "Oliver?" No one was there with me. I heard another light voice and suddenly recognized a word.<p>

"Aperi vitrum," I said and noticed the glass beginning to crack. A piece on an edge of four corners cracked completely. "Aperi vitrum" and the whole box fell apart. I grabbed the mirror fast and left to the front where Oliver was packing. I thought fast and hid the mirror near in an open crate.

"Kaz come on," He carried a box and looked at me. "Get that crate next to you for Horace needs them." And he headed up some stairs when I caught up to him he was on the top motioning me to come.

"I'm coming." I held the crate and followed him up the stairs. I looked down at the mirror and felt my breath being taken away.


	2. The Object

_**It was a late that night; Captain Atomic was all night in Mighty Med. The date was December 18, 1956 and the weather was below freezing, his poor dear friend was dying in the room where he stood outside now. The Annihilator had gotten the chance to steal yet another superhero's powers and abilities. He had made friends with the newbie just a few weeks ago and now here he was waiting for him to come out safe.**_

_**This good guy has recently come from the Planet Demonia X, a new asteroid home that was created just recently from Ambrose. Which was strange for when asked he never remembered doing such a thing. But that was a some time ago and everyone had forgotten except for the captain.**_

"_**I wonder how he is." He asked himself over and over waiting for anyone who worked here to tell him but unfortunately that would not happen. For when he had fallen asleep and when he woke up everything will be different. No one but one will remember it all.**_

* * *

><p>Our duties in Mighty Med were over; we could finally just go to the Domain and chill. Or go to one of each other's houses and read comics and play video games but at last, Kaz refused. He had always been the one to be ready to go from work even work that involved superhero's work but he didn't want to come.<p>

I even told him if we don't leave now I'll invite Skylar over and we can get froyo. He didn't move an inch. It was rather irritating the way he acted right now, more than usual. All he did was blink and look down at the floor, as if he was giving me the silent treatment for no apparent reason.

"If you don't leave right now you have to give Alan a shower," Horace nodded and tried to help me but nothing worked. He soon did look up at me and was about to speak but was cut off by Alan who had come in and his expression bursting with fury.

"You said that the Lunch Lady was going to help me do it?!" He said and then went storming off to the hallway where everyone disappears with Horace following close behind. I looked back at Kaz and he was on his phone.

"Nice to see you came back on," I said and he just moved his hand and stood up after that. He took off the white doctor's coat and threw it aside and I did the same but threw it on the hanger instead. "Kaz what were you going to say?" I inquired and all he did was look at me.

His expression was in a confused manner and all he spit out was, "What?" His face honestly said it all but I toke in the word as well and explained to him what I meant. We began to walk as I talked.

"You were just sitting there and when you were about to tell me something Alan cut you off." Explaining was over it and all he gave me was that confused look. Could he really just forget that so easily? I just sighed and told him, "Never mind".

After that conversation all we did was walk to the Domain. Wallace and Clyde were behind the counter when we enter, their faces practically glued to a comic book they held. I tried to read the cover but they covered it so I just shrugged and headed towards Kaz.

He was looking at an old issue of Tecton's comics. His face entranced as if he never had read it before. I looked at him for a bit but just went to look for a comic myself. I walked to the Skylar Storm cutout; she looked so pretty in all her comic books and this cardboard especially in person. I sighed realizing I missed her. She left Mighty Med due to the restoration of her powers.

I was of course super glad that she got them back but now she was not around. I rarely saw her anymore and talked to her only when she needed medical help was I able to. But of course we spoke of treatments to help her recover and then off she goes. She left me and Mighty Med behind to save the world, just like a superhero should.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to forget her. All this time I had tried to do so. But when I opened them there she was, the cardboard version of her. I picked it up and put it to my left. And when I faced front… there she was.

I wanted to scream out her name but the Wallace and Clyde would wonder who I was talking about. I was about to scream Connie but she was outside so what use would that be. She turned 360 degrees and there she was in her Normo outfit. She came inside.

"Connie!" I spoke a bit too loud and the comic book owners looked up and then back down at the book. I chuckled nervously and walked to her, she looked so pretty. Kaz had heard as well what I said but simply ignored and went back to a different comic from earlier. "Hey."

"Hey Oliver," She smiled and hugged me to which I hugged back, oh she smelled wonderful okay keep cool. "How's everything?" She smiled and then looked at Kaz, "Hi Kaz," All he did was wave. And she looked back at me.

"Sorry about that he's been dazing out a lot." I smiled back and looked at Kaz then back at her, "Everything's fine just missing you a lot back at Mighty Med. How are you?" I put my hands on my hips and waited for her response.

"I'm great! I know you guys miss me and I miss you guys too." She smiled warmly and spoke with her hands. Her hands pointing to me and Kaz when she said 'miss you guys too'. I couldn't help but smile and listen to hear voice.

"So what are you doing here?" _It's not like I don't appreciate you coming here,_ I thought and then went back to listening to her.

"Just chilling like you Normos say. I landed right in front of the Domain after a battle with Megahertz. And so I thought maybe you guys were here so I checked and I was right!" She said simply to me and smiled.

"That's great you checked!" I said happily and smiled at her. Her hair flowing as she nodded with agreement. She told me of all her new battles and how great it felt to have her powers back, even though I had read them all.

Skylar and I hanged out all day in the Domain, Kaz didn't mind due to him enjoying a bunch of old comics. He read all of them, examining each one by one. Which I got to admit was quite impressive and I just shrugged and let him be. It was amazing just Skylar and I. Skoliver!

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha yeah it was funny! Bye Oliver!" She waved as she left, heading out the door. I smiled and waved back happily but upset inside. There she goes, I sighed and decided it was time for me and Kaz to head out as well.<p>

"Hey Kaz we are leaving," I looked at him on the floor, sitting with his knees to his chin. He had his head in his a hands and a comic book on the floor. "You okay dude?" He ignored me and grabbed the comic book.

"I'm fine Oliver," He replied and put the book back in the shelves. "We heading home 'because I'm tired." He stretched his arms and then yawn going over to the exit. He opened the door and went out as I followed.

We walked to our houses, the night full of darkness, and stars filling the sky. Kaz was awfully quiet and I began to worry but soon he did speak and we broke into conversation. Unfortunately, I couldn't prove Kaz wrong with our argument of Tecton V.S The Crusher. When we reached our separation block he went away rather quickly. I looked at him and left.

* * *

><p>I arrived home. I didn't know why I didn't bid Oliver a farewell; it's just that something told me to hurry. And so I did. I went inside and up to my room. I stayed awaked until everyone fell asleep. I checked and noticed everything was quiet and so I went back in.<p>

"Okay what is it?" I took the mirror out from my back pocket, and I unfolded it looking at the mirror. I saw a slot that was pulled to be opened. Inside it contained a shard of glass. I tried to grab it and cut my finger. "Ow,"

My head felt heavy and so did my eyes. Soon I was sent back to the wall, a bang was heard and I was knocked out. Everything was black.


End file.
